


Make Love, Not War

by GavvyJones



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullies, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavvyJones/pseuds/GavvyJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin transfers to a school in Texas, and quickly makes some friends. The question is, will it stay that way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Love, Not War

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Rooster Teeth fanfic.  
> I'm really nervous about posting it.  
> Hopefully it is decent.  
> Enjoy!

Michael noticed a kid he had never seen before, sitting all alone. " What are you doing?"  
" I'm drawing. " Gavin replied with a small smile on his face.  
" Well, you're doing a real shitty job at it." The boy flicked the other's paper.  
"Well I'm practicing so I can get better." Gavin continued to smile.  
" You're going to need a lot of practice. It looks like a fucking scribbling from a two year old." The boy took it in his own hands and squinted at it. "Maaaaaybe two and a half."  
" Huh, I'd say at least three." Gavin chuckled a little.  
"Why the fuck do you always act so god damn happy?" The boy looked down at Gavin, who was sitting on a table bench.  
" Why not? Better to forgive and forget than to just hold on and let it keep bothering me, right?" Gavin reached up to take his picture back.  
The boy let go of the paper into Gavin's hand. " You're really annoying, you know that? Someone is going to get pissed off at you one day and punch you right in the nose."  
Gavin let out a light giggle.  
" What the hell is it now?" The boy raised his voice in annoyance.  
" Why do you talk like that?"  
" Talk like what? With my mouth? If you had a brain you'd realize that you do that, too."  
" No, it's not that. It's just-"  
" Oh, so is it my accent? Well you have one, too. But mine is better because I'm from New Jersey, bitch." The boy huffed.  
"No, its just that, well... you cuss like a sailor and stuff. You know we're only in ninth grade, right?" Gavin found that guys' extended vocabulary humorous.  
" Why do I swear? Is that what you want to know?" The boy tried to give a demeaning tone to his voice.  
"Yeah, and I also want to know your name. I'm Gavin by the way."  
" Well, Gavin it's because I'm Michael fucking Jones and everyone else on the whole planet swears, too. Everyone except you apparently, Gavin...."  
"Free."  
" Gavin fucking Free."  
" No, I cuss, too....sometimes. Just not at school."  
" TEACHER'S PET!" A few students looked over at Michael, but didn't pay much attention, since he was just bugging a new kid.  
" Michael!" Gavin wanted him to be quiet.  
" What did you just say? " Michael thought that the way Gavin said his name was just downright...stupid.(ly adorable)  
"I said Michael, Michael." Gavin wasn't quite sure of what Michael didn't understand.  
"No, you just said Micool. Say my name right, asshole." Michael lightly flicked Gavin's nose.  
"But I'm just saying Michael." Gavin rubbed his nose.  
"Well than just stop saying it." Michael crossed his arms.  
" Michael Michael Michael Michael Michael Michael!" Gavin smiled widely.  
"That's it in leaving. Have fun being alone you annoying brit." Michael turned to leave.  
"Wait! I'm sorry. I just...Hey, if you leave you'd be alone, too." Gavin said a point they he found to be valid.  
" No, I have friends, I'm not a loser." Michael tried to hint in that he thought that Gavin was a loser, even though he didn't really think that.  
" Oh. Really? It's the first day and you just said that you are from New Jersey, so I assumed that you just moved here." Michael thought the way Gavin said New Jersey was kind of cute.  
He wouldn't admit it but the way Gav said Michael was so adorable.  
"...yeah....No, I moved here last year." Michael tried to force himself to not zone out.  
" Oh really? Do you like it?"  
Michael tried to focus on what Gavin was saying. " Oh, uhhh... well, can I sit next to you?"  
" Oh, sure Mi-uhhh..." Gavin moved his stuff over.  
Michael sat down at the table. " Well I don't know much about this school because it's 9-12 so it's my first year. But the friends I've made are pretty cool. Mostly everyone else sucks cock though."  
"Oh, cool. I'm excited to meet your friends. You're really a nice guy so I bet they'll be fun." Gavin started to put his drawing stuff away.  
" You think I'm nice? I'll I've done to you is be a complete ass." Michael started to regret some of the shit he said.  
"Well I think your funny and you're the first person that would talk to me. So that's really nice of you. Plus, you have.... never mind." Gavin's face reddened a bit.  
" What do I have?" Michael's curiosity was perched.  
"Well.... you have a nice face."  
" What the heck?"  
"I can explain! So, I usually draw people. Not animals and stuff that I was earlier. Anyway, you have kind of a unique looking face I guess, plus you have freckles. You know, I've always loved freckles. I used to draw fake ones on myself, actually." Gavin looked nervous, he kept running his hand through his hair.  
" You wouldn't like them so much if you had them." Michael hated his freckles.  
"Yeah. It seems like a lot of the time with people, we want what we can't have and hate what we do."  
"Wow. You're getting really symbolic here." Michael smiled a little.  
" Oh, sorry."  
" What for?" Michael grabbed Gavin's sketchbook out of his hands before he could put it away.  
"Haha, I don't know."  
Michael began to look through Gavin's book. Gavin looked fairly nervous.  
" Don't be worried. This is actually really good." Michael made Gavin smile.  
At the beginning of the book was just a bunch of random people that wanted Gavin to draw them. Near the middle was mostly this one guy.  
" Who's this? Is he like your boyfriend or something?" Michael turned the page to see a picture of the guy with hearts all around it.  
"Hehe, no. That's my best friend, Dan. He's really cool. Here's really a stand up pal." Gavin was feeling so embarrassed.  
"I feel like he probably made something stand up for you." Michael looked over at Gavin to see his response to the joke.  
" What?" Gavin thought for a bit about what Michael said. " MICHAEL!!! Why would you say that? Sure, I really like him and he's nice, but is not like that."  
" That's what you think." Michael scoffed. " He probably gives you allllllllll the boners."  
Gavin blushed. "NO! We're just friends. Ask him."  
"How?" Michael continued to look through the sketchbook.  
"I was kind of joking."  
"Well. I'm not." Michael closed the book, since there weren't any more drawings.  
" What, do you want me to give you his Skype?" Gavin was starting to get a little annoyed with Michael.  
" Yeah, what's his Skype?" Michael took out a price of paper and a pen. " Wait, I bet you do sexy video chats with him." Michael hit his arm against Gavin's.  
" Michael, stop it!" Gavin's face was so red.  
" You didn't deny it." Michael was getting such a kick out of this.  
" Well, obviously if you think I do sexy video chats with him, that means you think that I'm sexy, too." Gavin tried to get back at Michael.  
Michael's face turned to a deep red."Well...uhhhhh...."  
" You're not denying it!" Gavin whacked his arm against Michael's.  
"Oww." Michael put his hand on his arm.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Michael." Gavin softly touched Michael on the shoulder.  
"It's okay. I was being kind of a dick to you." Michael smiled at Gavin and wondered why he was still touching his shoulder.  
"Hey, are you guys boyfriends or something?" Ray walked up to Michael and Gavin, he sat next to Michael.  
Michael rolled his eyes. " That's Gavin."  
Gavin smiled at Ray. " What's your name?"  
" It's Ray." Ray turned to whisper into Michael's ear. "Ohhhh, you even imported him."  
" Shut it." Michael growled at Ray. " It's not like that."  
Michael realized the irony if how he was just making fun of Gavin in almost just the same way.  
" So are you guys best buddies for life now?" Ray inquired.  
"I don't know. Michael is pretty amazing." Gavin loved how Michael kind of freaks out every time he gives him a compliment.  
" God stop flirting in front of me, I can't handle it." Ray nudged Michael.  
" Lay off it, won't you?" Michael slapped Ray. " And you, Gavin. Open your god damn eyes. I am a fucking dirt-bag covered in shit."  
" Well, I like you." Gavin really did like Michael. It was like some type of special connection.  
"I think you guys are going to get married or something. Hook me up if you need roses." Ray had a bunch of rose bushes in his back yard.  
" Fuck no. But, Gav might need them for his boyfriend back in brit land." Michael handed Ray Gavin's sketchbook.  
Ray took a look in the book. " He looks pretty cool. Good job, Gav." He handed it back to Gavin.  
"Uhhh, thanks. But he's not really my boyfriend. He's just a really top pal." Gavin put his book back in with his stuff.  
" Oh, so your like... friends with benefits?" Michael raised an eyebrow.  
" NO! For the last bloody fucking time, we're just friends." Gavin was starting to get a little mad at them.  
" Alright, fine. I'll lay off of it." Michael tried to sound genuine. Because this time he was actually trying to be.  
" Hey, I think that we're supposed to go to our first hour class table." Ray got up from the table.  
" What's your first class?" Michael got up next to Ray.  
" It's actually gym. A good first class for once. NOT!" Ray looked pretty pissed.  
" Well at least you'll have it with me." Michael laughed at Ray's weird face.  
"I have gym, too." Gavin tried to get up from behind them. He almost dropped some of his stuff.  
" Which teacher do you guys have?" Ray played that he'd be with at least one of them.  
" Whichever one is the lad." Gavin replied.  
" Me too." Michael was happy he knew someone in his class.  
" TEAM LADS. We're all in the same class." Ray looked a bit happier than he usually would on a Monday morning.  
" Team lads? Is that going to be our little code name?" Gavin liked the idea of their group having a name.  
" Sounds dumb enough to be cool." Michael said.  
" Yeah sure. I mean yolo, right?" Ray thought it would be cool to have a name for their group.  
"Shut up with the yolo thing already." Michael tried to look fake-pissed.  
" Oh come on. People love it." Ray wiggled his eyebrows.  
" Like who, your mom?" Michael shoved Ray.  
" Are you making fun of my mommy?"Ray shoved him back a little., but not nearly as hard.  
"Nah, your mom's pretty cool." Michael didn't know much about her, but from what he did she seemed really nice.  
"Shout-out to her, she always calls my teddy bear gay." Ray sat down at the table.  
"Seriously, what the hell? I bet she never said anything remotely like that." Michael say down next to Ray.  
"She did in my imagination." Ray pointed at his head and winked.  
"I don't even want to know what else goes on in your head." Michael imagines a desert with a lone tumble weed. He laughed quietly.  
Ray thought it was somewhat odd that Michael just randomly laughed like that."Well, it's probably for the best."  
Gavin began to feel left out of the conversation, so he said the first thing he could think of. "Are any of you going to go get breakfast?"  
"Nah, Cheez-its don't really seem like much of a breakfast to me." Michael looked over at Ray.  
"I'm not gonna either, I had pancakes at home." Ray patted his stomach.  
"Lucky." Gavin wished he would have gotten up earlier so he could have gotten a real breakfast.  
"Yeah, you're living like a king now, aren't you?" Michael bowed down to Ray.  
"I'm living the high life. Hehe. Blaze it."  
"Like you could even afford weed." Michael looked over at Gavin for a second to see what he was doing. Gavin noticed and smiled at him.  
"I wouldn't even want any." Ray was pretty serious about his anti-drug/anti-alcohol thing.  
"What if you just had it handed to you?" Gavin was curious.  
Ray didn't even have to pause and think of an answer."I'd just sell it to someone else."  
"That was a fast response." Michael wondered if he had been asked that question before. And why he would have been.  
Ray shrugged. "What can I say? I have a brain like a leopard."  
Michael raised a brow. "Are you sure you aren't already on weed?"  
"I'm as sure as...something that is really sure." Ray instantly regretted saying something so stupid.  
"What the heck does that even mean?" Gavin quickly looked up from almost falling asleep.  
Right as Ray was trying to think of something to say, the vice principal's voice came on the intercom.  
"Hello students! And welcome to ninth grade. We ask that you please find your correct first hour table after I'm done talking to you. Hey! Sit down, I said after. I know you're excited, but you'll just have to wait a little while. This is the start of a fantastic new year, and with it I hope..."  
"Fantastic my ass, school always sucks." Michael whispered to Ray.  
"Yeah, it's like prison. Except I didn't do anything to deserve being here." Ray noticed a teacher eyeing them.  
"Hey, look. It's a prison guard." Michael gestured towards the same person.  
"Be quiet you two! You're being so rude!" The teacher tried to have a mad tone in her voice and she whispered to them.  
"Ohhhh, you got in trouble Michael." Gavin whispered.  
"Ray got in trouble too!" Michael tried to keep as quiet as possible.  
All three of the boys noticed the teacher giving them a death glare, so they decided to be quiet and wait for the Vice Principal to shut up."  
Once she finally did, Michael was the first to say anything. "Well, that was pointless.''  
"Yeah, especially the part where she said that we are the future of America and that we should always be on our best behavior." Ray rolled his eyes.  
"Like I even care that much about America." Gavin scoffed.  
"Puerto Rico forever." Ray looked over at Michael. "Looks like you're the only one who has to be on their best behavior."  
"Why would I do that?" Michael looked around the room. "Basically every one sucks."  
"Do I suck?" Lindsay sat down at the table next to Ray.  
"Nah, you're cool." Michael smiled at Lindsay. "You have this class too, seriously?"  
"Yep, now you'll have to deal with me and Ray." Lindsay smiled back.  
"And Gavin." Michael pointed at the messy haired boy. He looked up and smiled at Lindsay.  
They both said 'hi' to each other.  
"Ray, who is that?" Lindsay whispered into Ray's ear.  
"Oh, that's Michael's boyfriend." Ray whispered back to her.  
"Oh, really? Cute." Lindsay hoped Gavin was a nice guy.  
"Yeah, but don't say anything about it. I think they are kinda embarrassed about it. I'm also fairly certain they didn't want me to tell you."  
"My lips are sealed." Lindsay looked up from gossiping with Ray. " So how was your guys's summer?"  
"Uneventful." Michael yawned. This morning came way too early.  
"Lots of cool, refreshing indoors." Ray looked really pale.  
"Oh, nice anti-tan. Can I feel your anti-biceps?" Lindsay poked his arm and giggled.  
Gavin wasn't sure if Lindsay was talking to him, but he decided to answer anyways. "Mine was okay. Not too great though."  
"Mine was probably about the same." Lindsay yawned, forcing herself to stay awake.  
"What happened that was so crappy?" Michael tried to sound like he was asking both Lindsay and Gavin.  
"I missed you guys a lot." Lindsay thought about how depressing that may have sounded.  
"Aww, but you have us now." Michael got a little sad at what she had said. "You're probably stuck with us forever."  
Ray craned his neck to look at Gavin. "What about you?"  
"Uhh. I don't really want to talk about it." Gavin looked down at his feet.  
Before things could get too awkward, a teacher came over and told the boys to follow him. Another told the girls to follow her.  
"Bye, guys!" Lindsay waved.  
"Bye." The three guys got up to follow the teacher.  
"Alright, so this is the locker room. You will each be assigned a locker. Keep it clean in here, and no horse play." The teacher began to hand out papers with locker numbers and combinations.  
"How much you want to bet we won't be next to each other?" Michael rarely got classes with his friends. When he did, few things would work out in his favor.  
"Well, it's probably a good thing. You'd be distracted by Gavin's dong and my sweet ass." Ray took his paper and, started to walk away.  
"As if, you fugly mother-." Michael took his paper and ran out of the room. Gavin got his paper and followed Michael.  
Gavin caught up with Michael and began walking at his side. "What's your number?"  
"107." Michael scanned the locker numbers. "Hey, looks like we won't be locker buddies, Narvaez."  
Ray looked up from trying to figure out his locker. "So my ass is safe from prying eyes?"  
"Fuck you. Oh! I think I just ruined myself. The teacher heard me call you a fugly motherfucker." Michael turned around to make sure the teacher wasn't there.  
"What'd he say?" Ray tried to do his locker combo again, failing. "Dammit!"  
"Well, he didn't actually hear the 'fucker' part, but he heard the rest. And he didn't say anything." Michael turned around to see Gavin leaving.  
"I'm gonna go find my locker." Gavin paced through the locker room.  
"Well, maybe he's just being nice because it's your first day? Anyway, you should go find your locker." Ray tried opening his locker again, this time succeeding.  
"Yeah, see ya." Michael walked over to try to find his locker. It was a few rows down, right above Gavin's. Ray was probably going to give them a lot of shit for that.  
"Hey, Michael!" Gavin looked up from his locker.  
"Hey. Move over a little." Michael looked at his combination, and began turning the dial.  
"Isn't this great?" Gavin smiled at Michael.  
"What? Being cramped?"  
"No, not that! We're locker buddies!" Gavin was really glad to have a friend near him, despite the fact he knew Ray would joke about it.  
"Yeah, I guess it's alright." Michael opened his locker on the first try.  
Gavin threw a little mini-fit. "Why won't this stupid locker work?"  
"It's probably just you." Michael snickered.  
"Can you help me Michael? Please?" Gavin batted his eyes.  
"Fine." Michael crouched down next to Gavin  
Michael span the knob, trying to get the numbers right so he wouldn't make a fool of himself. He pulled the latch, causing the locker to open.  
"How'd you do that?" Gavin was a bit peeved that he couldn't get the locker to open himself.  
Michael shrugged. "I dunno.  
The teacher walked in." Every one's lockers working just fine? You can close them if you want. We'll get our uniforms on Monday." The teacher paused for a moment.  
A chorus of clicks erupted from the lockers being slammed shut.  
"Both groups will be outside today. Let's head out." The teacher turned, leading everyone outside.  
Michael and Gavin got up and started walking towards the door. Ray skipped over to them.  
"Hey." Ray rammed into Michael's side.  
"Watch where you're going, dude." Michael playfully pushed him. "What's up with the skipping anyways?"  
"It's the cool way to get places." Ray pushed the door open and held it for Gavin.  
"Thanks." Gavin walked up to Michael. He looked back to see some random guy shove Ray.  
"Hey! Don't do that!" Gavin yelled at the guy and his friend that shoved Ray. They were laughing about something.  
"What are you gonna do about it? Write back to the Queen?" The guy that shoved Ray jabbed Gavin over and kept walking.  
Gavin got a determined look on his face, but before he could say anything, someone spun him around. It was Ray.  
Ray called Michael over as well. "Hey, just don't bother with them. It's not worth it."  
"I'm not going to just stand here and watch them do that to you." Gavin crossed his arms.  
"Yeah, it's what friends are for." Michael put his hand on Ray's shoulder. "What do they have against you anyways?"  
"I dunno. They just call me gay and stuff. It's not a big deal though. Usually it isn't physical." Ray started to walk towards the rest of the class.  
"Wait! Why do they do it though?" Michael couldn't think of any reason why.  
"I guess skipping, holding doors, hanging out, and other stuff that doesn't affect them whatsoever really pissed them off." Ray signaled for Michael and Gavin to be quiet.  
"Well that's just stupid." Gavin blurted out. "Why do they have to be so bloody cruel to you? Jerks." Gavin kicked the dirt.  
Lindsay shuffled her way towards the group. "What's going on?"  
"Some guys are messing with Ray." Michael whispered to her in response. They just shoved him a little bit ago and called him gay and stuff." Michael tried his best to remain quiet.  
"What are we going to do about it? We can't have them messing with our Ray. We only have one and I want to keep him." Lindsay was really fired up about these bullies.  
"Well, Ray said he just doesn't want us to get involved, but I dunno." Michael shrugged.  
"Ray! We have to do something. We can't have these pieces of trash being dicks to you and just let them get away with it!" Lindsay hoped Ray would let them help. Otherwise she would have to help no matter if he wanted it or not.  
"I just don't want you guys to get caught up in this mess because of me. And, like I've said before, it's not a big deal." Ray really hoped that they would just listen and stay out of it.  
"Yeah, it is a big deal. They're messing with you. Our friend. Remember W.A.F.F.L.E.O.? We're all friends, friends love each other?" Lindsay hoped bringing up one of the weird things Ray used to say would break through to him somehow.  
"I came up with that two years ago! Plus, what are you even trying to get at?" Ray had no idea. It was probably just some type of mind trick b.s. that Lindsay always tried to do.  
"What I'm trying to get at is that you're my friend and I love you. And when you love someone you'll do anything to help them. Even if they don't want it." Lindsay noticed the teacher looking at them. "I'm going to stop talking about this for now, but don't think I'll forget anytime soon."  
Ray rolled his eyes. "Alright."  
Everyone listened to the teacher explaining how to play tennis. When he was done they all walked out towards the tennis court.  
"You four, over here." The teacher motioned at Michael, Gavin. Ray. and Lindsay.  
"Oh shit." Michael hissed.  
They all walked over to the teacher, with dread in their hearts.  
"You can't be talking while I am, you hear me?"  
"Yes, sir." They all nodded.  
"Alright, now get to the court." He shooed them off.  
They all began to run to catch up to the others. And to get away from the teacher.  
"Hey, Michael." Gavin ran up next to him.  
"Yeah?" Michael looked at his silly hair, blowing around in the wind.  
"If we partner up, do you want to be mine?" Gavin slowed down as he reached the court.  
"Sounds good to me." He stopped and sighed. He hated running.  
"So I guess it's you and me, Ray." Lindsay tried not to eavesdrop on others conversations, but It was quite hard.  
"Eww, girl cooties." Ray joked and stepped away.  
The teacher told them they'd just be doing warm'ups today. And to partner up.  
"It's girl cootie time." Lindsay laughed and poked Ray.  
"Well, fuck me." Ray grabbed a racket.  
"Only on Thursdays." Lindsay got a racket as well and walked over to the court.

"Oh, Michael. Just a heads up...I'm really bad at tennis."  
"I bet I'm even worse." Michael grabbed two rackets and a ball and walked to the court that Ray and Lindsay were on.  
"Hehe, well it sounds like we'll make a top duo." Gavin took a racket from Michael and walked to the other side of the net.  
"I'll try not to hit you in the nose, although it'll be hard to miss." Michael served the ball.  
Gavin hit it straight into the net. "Meany, you made me mess up."  
"Pretty sure that was all you, Gavvers." Michael jumped to the side to avoid getting hit in the face with the ball. "What the heck are you doing? Trying to kill me?"  
"N-NO! I'm sorry!" Gavin waited for Michael to get the ball. "I did warn you."  
"Yeah, well. Maybe you should have 'warned me' before we started playing so I could have been with Ray instead." Michael tried to keep the teasing tone in his voice obvious.  
"We all know that you want to be with your special guy." Lindsay kept her voice hushed.  
"What on Earth are you talking about?"  
"You know, your boyfriend?" Lindsay realized this may have been one of Ray's silly pranks.  
"He's not my boyfriend. I just met him today. Plus, I'm pretty sure he had a boyfriend back in England or wherever the fuck he came from."  
"What makes you think that?"  
"Well, he has this sketchbook with a lot of art of this one guy, some with hearts." Michael frowned. "He just denies it though, so I'm not sure."  
"Hmm, well do you like him?" She laughed since Michael hit the ball way to hard when she said that.  
"What do you fucking think?"  
"Yes?" There was a hint of nervousness in Lindsay's voice.  
"I've known him for like...an hour. You know I don't believe that 'love at first sight' bullshit." Michael rolled his eyes.  
"Well, maybe you're just blind."  
There was a moment of silence. "Michael, I'm going to serve now. So hit it to me this time." Gavin chuckled and hit it over.  
"Yeah, Michael. Give him your balls." Lindsay couldn't resist saying that.  
"I'm just going to stop listening to you."  
Michael hit the ball way above Gavin.  
"Mi-coooool!" Gavin whined as he went to go get the ball.  
"Sorry." Michael laughed. "I warned you though."

The rest of gym was a lot of Gavin whining at Michael, and Michael getting mad in return. Along with Lindsay making many remarks that embarrassed Michael.  
It made Michael wonder...Could love at first sight be real?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, you survived the train wreck.  
> Should I post another chapter?


End file.
